


Last meeting with an unknown Friend

by antrazi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna meets the Doctor again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last meeting with an unknown Friend

Donna knew that she didn't have long anymore. She looked out of the hospital window into the clear sky with the same feeling of longing she always felt and reflected on her life. It had been good.

She had found a great man she married and they would have managed to be happy together even if they had staid struggling to survive.

After winning the lottery they had lived comfortable but not luxurious, both Shaun and herself weren't the type to waste much on frivolities.

They opened their own business and with charm and her own sense for money and numbers and their careful investments they didn't have to be afraid of the future. Knowing she could afford it and even needing it for the business Donna enjoyed traveling, seeing parts of the world she had only ever heard of. So many new people to meet, things to try and food to eat she never knew.

They became parents and grandparents. And even Shauns death was peaceful and pain-free.

Donna moved a bit and tried to make it more comfortable in her bed. All these scientific breakthroughs and it was still impossible to make better hospital beds... At least her family didn't have to suffer these ridiculous chairs for visitors, she didn't want them to see her like this but to remember her as she had been before.

The sound of somebody entering her room ripped her out of her thoughts. She had never seen the man before, he didn't wear the clothes of somebody working in the hospital. Tall, thin, young, in a pin-stripe suit and an old pair of dirty Converses.

His smile was wide and sad at the same time. „Hello Donna“

Did she knew him? She had the feeling as if she met him before but couldn't place his face anywhere. „Do I know you?“

His smile dimmed even more. She was the one dying in a few hours and he was the one who was sad? „Yes, you did know me once.“

He grabbed her head and after a moment she felt her mind and memories re-adjust.

He stood in front of her, looking exactly like he had all these years before. But then it wouldn't have been years for him.

„Doctor.“ Her voice said everything she couldn't express: Thank you for coming back, thank you for remembering, for reminding me, for taking me with you and for helping me when I had to stay.

He took the photo standing next to her bed and inspected it carefully. Shaun and her, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. He looked wistful, knowing this was something he most likely would not have again.

„I had a brilliant life, Doctor.“

This time she got a genuine smile, both for the answer and the way she phrased it. For a moment she wondered if her subconscious had known that she wouldn't be alone, that she hadn't wanted her family here because of him.

She looked forward to her last few hours with the one person she forgot she ever left.


End file.
